Doomsday: A Maximum Ride Novel
by Maxine Ridde
Summary: Post-Fang, Max finds out that she must save Fang in 48 hours. Or he will die. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I walked in to the kitchen and looked around. Someone was missing from the flock.

Let's see... Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Dylan...

Fang. I kept forgetting that he was gone forever. Jerk.

"Max?" Nudge said, "You look confused,"

"Just getting used to my Fang-less flock," I replied, narrowing my eyes at Dylan. It was his fault Fang left and he knew it.

"Max, my darling, I'm back!" said Gazzy in a perfect imitation of Fang's voice.

"Makes you miss the constipation song, huh?" Angel half-whispered.

"I think Max should be able to live without some annoying busybody who keeps getting in someone's way!" Dylan said.

The flock all gasped. No one talked to me like that. No. One.

"Who. Asked. You," I said slowly, "I'm slowing that down so your primitive, ape-ish brain can understand it! I don't care what you think. No one here does. And if you ever. EVER! Talk to me like that again you're going to regret it for the rest of your miserable, twisted life,"

"You don't scare me, Max," Dylan said a bit nervously I noticed happily.

"Nothing you say will hurt me,"

"Well, I should scare you. In fact, if I did, it would prove you're not as stupid as everyone thinks," I replied angrily.

The rest of the flock had run off into their bedrooms, by now and Dylan stepped closer.

"How can I be scared of the girl I love?" he asked softly.

Then as I was about to answer scathingly, he kissed me.

What the hell was I going to tell Fang?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I was freaking out so badly I forgot to break Dylan's jaw. I pulled away and faster than you could say "Toast" I punched him in the face.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! What was that for?" He yelled.

"Let me think...Do you want the whole list or the abridged version?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um... One sec..." He was thinking about it. This guy was an idiot.

"I WAS USING SARCASM! Ever heard of it?" I could practically feel the steam coming out my ears.

"If I think back 4 months, sure!" Dylan snapped.

Oh, yeah. He was only 4 months. Right.

"That makes it pretty creepy that you're in love with me, an' you're 4 months," I said thinking about it.

"HUMPH!" he said, running off.

Humph?

_Max._

_What's up Voice? Long time, no annoy._

_I'm back. And I know where Fang is._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_WHAT? You know where he is? How long have you been sitting on this?_

_It wasn't the right time to-_

_I don't give a crap about the right time__! This is FANG we're talking about!_

_Do you still want to know where he is?_

_Hell yeah!_

_He's in Alaska._

_Why can't you ever say " Oh Max, Fang is waiting for you on a Caribbean island" ? Always the turning-into-a-bird-kid-sicle places. Why do you do that to me?_

_Are you done ranting?_

_For now? Yes. I think._

_Good. Now, if you don't save Fang within 64 hours, he will die. And you won't be able to bring him back._


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

_**Chapter 4**_

"FLOCK!" I bellowed, "We're going to Alaska!"

"NO! Why can't we go to, I dunno, South America?" Nudge whined.

"Because that's where Fang is!" I replied, not going to take "NO!" for an answer.

"And let me guess, the Voice in your head that's not you talking to yourself told you that?" asked Sir Annoying-A-Lot.

"Who asked you?" I muttered.

"If you want my opinion-"

"No, we really don't." I replied, "So shut up,"

And to complete this little crapola fest, a black streak flew in the window, with a HUGE dog sitting on its back came in through the window.

"Hey guys!", said Total, "What I miss?".

_**Chapter 5**_

"Total!" Angel said as ran to him. She scooped him up and nearly crushed him.

"Can't... Breathe!" Total gasped.

"Oops. I'm so glad you're back!" Angel said sounding like the sweet little girl she used to be.

"Hey, where's Fang?" Total asked looking around.

Total had left for his honeymoon before coming back to the house so he didn't know Fang was gone.

"Fang's gone." I said bluntly. I hoped he wouldn't ask any questions about why because the I would burst into tears right hear and now, in front of EVERYONE. And Dylan.

"Oh," Total said.

"We were just deciding whether or not to go look for him," Dylan said.

"No, we were about to leave to go look for him," I said forcefully.

"Can't we take a vote?" he asked.

"No. This isn't a democracy this is a Maxocracy. And that means we're going to look for Fang. End of discussion," I said.

"Fine. I'm not coming," Dylan said, obviously thinking that would make me give up.

"Oh, thank God, Goddess, whatever! You mean you're not coming with us? Really? Oh, what a treat!" I said fervently.

Dylan gave me a sour look.

"Whenever you two are done," Total said, breaking the silence.

"Let's go flock!" I yelled.

We ran to the balcony, and I jumped off first. I let myself free fall for a minute and I almost smiled. It was so dang peaceful. Then I unfurled my wings, all 15 feet of them. I looked around to see the rest of the flock doing the same thing.

"Max?" yelled Nudge, "How long will it take for us to get to Alaska?"

"Dunno!" I called back, "10 hours? 12? Something like-"

And suddenly I saw someone in the distance. Someone I had never expected to see again. Never wanted to see again because it would mean bad stuff for the Flock. Well, more bad stuff.

It was Ari. And he looked more like he used to. As in, standing on the brink of insanity, I-want-to-replace-Max-with-a-clone-or-capture-her insanity.

"Boy, how many times does this kid have to die?" I asked Nudge.

"At least one more time" Nudge said turn to face him.

"Iggy, 12 o' clock, due northeast." I directed. Why was I giving only Iggy instructions? Because Iggy's the only blind one!

"Alright guys, let's get him!"


End file.
